


Infermiera notturna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando Itachi ha detto a Gaara che aveva bisogno di una crocerossina, non aveva mai immaginato cosa avrebbe fatto lui.★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 395.★ Prompt parole: Quando A ha detto a B di essersi beccato l’influenza e di avere bisogno di una “croce rossina” non immaginava che B si sarebbe presentato vestito da infermiera.





	Infermiera notturna

Infermiera notturna

 

Il vento che faceva sbattere le persine contro la finestra si stava placando. Fuori dall’edificio stava diminuendo anche il fruscio delle fronde, mentre un sole candido iniziava a fare capolino dalle nuvole grigiastre. Alcuni raggi filtravano dentro la stanza dell’edificio, illuminando la camera da letto in penombra.

Itachi si posò un braccio sugli occhi arrossati, boccheggiando, sentiva la testa pulsargli e allungò l’altra mano, strusciandola sopra le coperte candide, tutti i muscoli gli dolevano e il suo corpo era abbandonato sul letto. Indossava un pigiama color nero ebano che gli ricadevano morbidamente sul corpo slanciato, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

“Non avrei mai dovuto dire a Gaara che mi sono preso l’influenza e che avevo bisogno di una ‘crocerossina’. Conoscendolo sarà andata fino all’ospedale più vicino per implorare qualche poveraccia a farmi una visita a domicilio… probabilmente la sua amica Ino” biascicò. Starnutì rumorosamente. “… Dannatissima influenza. Non mi era mai successo di prendermela così prima” borbottò con voce rauca.

La porta si aprì con un cigolio che gli rimbombò nella testa dolente e gemette, spostò il braccio e un rivolo di sudore gli colò lungo la guancia scavata.

“Dimmi, ti prego, che è frutto di un’allucinazione dovuta alla febbre” gemette.

Gaara unì le mani coperte da dei guanti rosa al petto, indossava una divisa da infermiera del medesimo colore che, però, finiva con una minigonna. Il cappellino intonato risaltava sui suoi capelli rossi.

“Pensavo ti potesse servire una ‘night nurse” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti e gli schioccò un bacio, le sue gote erano arrossate.

Itachi si sporse in avanti, lo afferrò per il polso e lo trasse a sé, facendolo cadere sul letto.

“Non dovresti fare follie simili, timido come sei” sussurrò. Tossì un paio di volte e Gaara gli accarezzò le guance, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Questo e altro per potermi occupare di te” disse. Dimenò i piedi, lasciando intravedere delle giarrettiere color carne. Si sfilò un fazzoletto rosso sangue dalla tasca e lo aiutò a soffiarsi il naso.

“Solo una cosa… non buttare quel costume appena sono guarito. Ho tutta l’intenzione di usarlo altrimenti”. Il tono di classe dell’Uchiha era rovinato dalla sua voce gutturale e dalle parole lascive.

Gaara nascose il viso tra le mani.

“ _Hentai_ ” borbottò.

“Ringrazio che sto troppo male per approfittarne adesso” rispose Itachi, piegando le labbra sottili in un ghigno.


End file.
